If We Where To Have a Second Chance
by Maranni123
Summary: "If we where to have a second chance at life, would we still find each other? Would we still love each other?" Two lovers, once torn apart, come back together to discover if they can find each other once again in a second life.


If We Where To Have a Second Chance

By: Maranni123

Disclaimer: Hello again my watchers and reviewers. :D Just a little something that snuck up on my one Sunday afternoon. :P And honestly, who am I to deny a perfectly good plot bunny? :D I'll never own Star Trek ever, nor do I own anything or anyone else. :D I own nothing lawyers! Back off. And to all my reviewers, I would just like to say thank you. Thank you for all your kind words, your hilarious comments, and your uplifting encouragements. I'm awful at answering reviews, but know that each one of them fills me with glee and I could never thank you enough. :D

P.S: It might be a bit confusing in the beginning, but don't worry, it's suppose to be like that. :D Enjoy!

**(xXxXxXx)**

It was dark, with not a star in the sky nor the comforting glow of the moon to light his way. The sun had disappeared, leaving the ground and the lone traveler upon it cold and lifeless. However, what did it matter, really, if there was no sun, no shining star in the sky to warm his face and bring him life? For he was of the dead and when did the dead need the sun?

He knew not why he was dead, why he was traveling in the dark down a path that he could not see. He had no memories of his life before him, nothing to offer him comfort in the dark, nothing to hold onto to reassure him that he had been alive once. That he had been real. Nothing. And it filled him with such sadness and despair. 'What if I am nothing more than a memory?' he wondered, his footsteps making no sound as he walked, the cold darkness surrounding him.

But surely a memory would not doubt in its own existence? If he could doubt, could wonder, he must not be a memory. He must have been alive once to doubt, to wonder. Right? He had no answer. And so he walked on.

How long had he been walking? Hours? Days? Years? He didn't know. He knew nothing. He had no sense of time, no sense of hunger or thirst. All he knew was the cold and the despair of having nothing, not even a name. Sometimes, as he walked, he would wonder, if he had been alive, if anyone missed him. Did he once have family to mourn over his grave? Did he once have a lover who would weep at the very thought of taking another to bed? He tried not to dwell on those thoughts often. For if he did indeed have family and lovers who were mourning him, then the guilt of not being able to remember them would suffocate him.

More often than not, he would wonder what his name would have been if he had lived before. Perhaps something simple, a name shared by many. Or perhaps a name that was more exotic, a name that no others would share. A name he was proud to carry or a name that was a shameful burden on his shoulders? He couldn't remember.

Along with thoughts of his name and his questionable life before his death, he would often wonder about the path that he was following. He could see nothing in the dark, not behind him or in front of him. That was the only thing he did know. The path. It seemed as if his entire existence revolved around his path in the dark. But why did he walk down that path? Why did he trust blindly in the dark? Why bother to discover what was at the end, if there was an end, if he had no memory of his own self, nothing to hold onto? He didn't know. Nevertheless, he never stopped walking.

On and on he traveled, never once stopping, never encountering anything but the dark. Time passed, although he couldn't tell how much, before a sudden thought entered his mind. 'Death was not suppose to be like this.' The thought surprised him. Who was he to know what death held? If this were his death, then why would he have any doubts? The lone thought confused him. And yet, he walked on.

More time passed. And while that one lone thought stayed pushed back into his mind, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The darkness, the cold, the utter loneliness. Surely, this was death. Death was never warm, never inviting, never happy. Death was to be alone, in the dark. Doomed to walk a path with no ending. With no memories. With no comfort. That is what awaited him on his path. Loneliness and the dark. Slowly, as his footsteps dragged across the ground, he felt himself sink deeper and deeper into despair.

"My dearest friend."

The shock was so great, the surprise that captured him so powerful, that he stopped for the first time. A voice, a voice in the darkness. Eyes wide and his body shaking, he could feel suddenly his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Again, shocked, he raised a shaky hand to his chest and felt the rapid beating against his hand. 'A heart beat,' he thought vaguely. 'My heart beat...'

"My dearest brother."

The voice again! He whipped his head around, trying to find that voice, that single voice in the dark that caused his heart to beat with such vigor. That voice that gave him proof of his life before his death. But there was nothing! His hand, still placed on his chest, met fabric and he looked down to see himself in armor, his chest plate gleaming a dull silver. 'What is happening?' he thought, panic beginning to settle. 'I can not remember!'

"My dearest lover."

He gasped at the sudden pain in his chest, bringing him down to his knees. Both hands now were raised to his chest, clawing at the armor, tears stinging his eyes. Such pain, such despair! Please, make it stop! This pain he could not bear! That voice, that voice. Where was that voice? Nothing but darkness surrounded him but oh, he knew! He knew! He had been alive! He had lived! That voice, that wonderful voice! He had to find it!

"My loyal one. He who holds the other half of my soul. The friend that I value as my own life."

He cried out in the dark. A wordless, silent scream, a wordless plea for answers. That voice knew him, loved him, cherished him above all others. And yet he could not remember! Who was that voice? That wonderful voice that filled him with such pain but also life? Who was that voice? Why couldn't he remember? Tears flowed down from his face, disappearing into the dark as they fell.

"Did you think that I would leave you alone in the dark Hephaestion?"

His eyes snapped open and immediately his vision blurred with tears. But oh! The sun! The glorious sun! The sky was filled with light, light so blinding and yet so welcomed. Casting out the darkness, chasing away the cold, the beautiful sun reached his eyes and he wept. Tears full of not despair, but happiness flowed from his eyes as he reached out blindly towards the sun, towards that warmth that set his soul on fire.

"Loyal Hephaestion."

He wept as strong arms embraced him, pulling him in closer to the sun, to the light. Warmth caressed him, filled him with life, and all he could do was weep. Cradled in that loving embrace, he cried. He cried for the memories that escaped him, he cried for the sun and its warmth, he cried for the guilt that threatened to overtake him for he could not remember the sun! He could not remember that voice, that voice that loved him so!

"Hush, my friend. Be still and calm yourself. Let it come to you naturally. Let my love fill you and remember."

Resting against that warmth, the sun, he tried to calm himself. Tears still flowed freely from him, but no more did he weep with such sorrow. No more would he be surrounded with darkness. He would never be lost, never be cold. Not when he was in the arms of the sun. 'What was my name?' he asked silently. 'The voice... Hephaestion.' It was as if he had been searching in the desert and had finally found his oasis.

'Hephaestion is my name, my title.' Yes. Yes, this was true. His name was Hephaestion, a fine title indeed. He approved of it. But the sun! The sun's name is what he yearned for! How could he forget the name of the being that loved him so and with such passion! To follow him and find him even in death! Such love, such devotion! How could he be worthy of such love?

Time passed unnoticed by him. Time never mattered to him and it mattered even less to him now. In the arms of the sun was where he belonged, he knew that now, and time was meaningless. In his mind, a war raged on. He knew his name, yet little else. His mind was a vast wasteland, full of the knowledge he needed, yet he couldn't find. But he would try. For the sun that he worshiped so, he would try.

'My name is Hephaestion,' he thought. 'I... I was alive before. I died. I died... of a fever. Yes. Yes. I... I ignored the medical advice of the doctor and... and I drank the wine. And I died.'

He shivered, the memory of his own death filling him with dread. But no, he was safe. Safe in the arms of the sun. His sun. His closest friend and brother. His lover. The other to his very soul. Tears once again blurred his vision. but now he knew. He could remember. Everything. And the last of darkness lifted and he was filled with warmth.

Raising his head finally from that warm embrace, Hephaestion blinked away his tears and gazed into the face of his everything, his closest friend and lover. His Alexander. "M-My king..." he whispered.

From above him, Alexander smiled softly, so unlike the brash, confident smile that always graced his lips in life. "No longer am I of royalty my love," he said kindly. "I lost the title of king in death."

Hephaestion shook his head, his own small smile on his lips. "Never my Alexander," he said, his voice shaky. He raised his hands up and gently brushed his hands against his lover's face. "You will always be my king. In death and in life."

Alexander's smile grew wider and he let out a loud laugh. Hephaestion basked in the sight. Still on his knees and in Alexander's embrace, Hephaestion leaned up and gently brushed his lips over his king's. "Why?" he asked softly. "My king, why are you here with me? Surely, you had so much to live for."

The once king shook his head slowly, his own tears starting to form as he gazed down at his lost lover. "I could do no such thing," he whispered, cradling his second-in-command closer to him. "Without you Hephaestion, life was worth nothing. Not even the idea of conquest and discovery could bring back that fire in my soul that left me once you passed."

Pressing their lips together softly once more, Alexander took in a shaky breath. "I will never again allow my own selfish desires to blind me from what is most important Hephaestion," he promised. He chuckled softly as he finally rose to his feet, bringing his lover with him. The two stayed close, arms clasped as the world around them shone with golden light. It was only with them standing that Hephaestion remembered that he was taller than his king was.

"If we where to have a second chance," Alexander said. "A second chance in life, I would not be so arrogant, so confident. It was the death of me in the end."

Hephaestion shook his head with a small chuckle of his own and gave his king's arm a light squeeze. "Such a thing would be impossible my friend," he teased, his wet eyes shining with love and amusement. "You would not be my Alexander if you were not so arrogant and hot-headed."

Alexander laughed again and his smile shone bright. "Would you be by my side once again my friend in our second life?" he asked lightly. "Be my closest friend and keep me from letting my own confidence get the better of me?"

Taking Alexander's hand and clasping it within his own. Although not the most intimate gesture the two had shared, it was one of Hephaestion's favorite. He loved Alexander's hands. "Always my king," he promised. "I will always been by your side, aiding you in any way I can. In life and in death."

Alexander's face took on a thoughtful expression. "And if we were destined to forget our past life my friend?" he questioned. "Would we still be able to find one another? No doubt, if we had not met at such a young age, my arrogance now would cause you much grief."

This time, it was Hephaestion's turn to laugh aloud, something he rarely did. Only with his Alexander. "I do not doubt that if we were to met with different lives and memories, you would shamelessly annoy me my Alexander," he laughed. His smiled remained light and carefree as he added, "But that could never hinder my love and loyalty to you my king."

The two stared at each other for a moment before the once king finally sighed happily. "I agree," he said finally. And that was all that needed to be said. Slowly, after some time passed, the two began to walk once again, although now the path before them could easily been seen. Hephaestion looked forward and saw that they were nearing the end of the path, a bright light being their destination.

Looking over to his king, he said, "Promise me my Alexander, that no matter what life, we will always find each other." He could feel a blush start to color his cheeks but he knew that he had to speak. He squeezed Alexander's hand in his. "Promise me that in our second life, you will not die before me and that we will find each other somehow."

Alexander looked over to his second-in-command and nodded, his own blush threatening to overtake him. Reaching out with his free hand, he lightly caressed Hephaestion's face before he whispered, "I promise my Hephaestion. I will find you. We are one soul in two bodies, forever meant to be together. And I will never let you go again."

And with that promise, a vow as sacred as any marriage, the two began their trek again, walking fearlessly into the light that welcomed and beckoned them to their next adventure together. As the light embraced and over-took them, Hephaestion felt Alexander's hand slip free from his grasp. But he felt no fear. Looking back, the once proud commander watched as his lover began to change.

His hair grew shorter and his armor disappeared to be replaced with what looked to be a tunic of pure gold. He opened his eyes and Hephaestion was shock at the brilliant blue of his lover's eyes. The man once known as Alexander smiled at him and raised his hand. "I will find you my friend," he promised yet again, his voice much lighter than before, yet still recognizable.

Feeling his own body begin to change, Hephaestion lifted his own hand and noticed that his skin was much paler than before. He also noticed that he was wearing a similar outfit to that of his once king, although his tunic was a bright blue rather than gold. 'Gold was always his color,' he thought fondly as he smiled back at his other soul.

"I will find you my king," he whispered, his own voice so much deeper. Keeping his eyes locked onto his lover, the man once known as Hephaestion smiled before finally the light became too much for him and he was forced to shut them.

Feeling himself be carried off in the light, he let out a content sigh. 'I will find you my love,' he vowed. 'May we meet again in the next life.' And then he knew no more.

**(xXxXxXx)**

It was dark in the quarters of Captain James T. Kirk. The Enterprise was in course for Earth, the crew heading towards their much deserved month long shore leave. Preparations would have to be made, files and forms would have to be reported, and reservations would have to be made. But for now, all that could wait as the crew slept.

His eyes closed and his breath even, Jim slept on peacefully, unaware of the set of eyes that gazed down lovingly at him. Commander Spock, head scientist and second-in-command of the U.S.S Enterprise, felt his lips lift up in a small smile as he watched his T'hy'la sleep. Jim was always so busy and stressed during the day, it was a nice change to see him so carefree, without any stress.

His captain's head resting gently on his chest, Spock tightened the hold he had on the young man and sighed in contentment. It was late, even for him, and he should have been sleeping. But he couldn't resist in watching his bond mate sleep, even if only for a few moments. So, knowing that the next day would be full of shore leave preparations, Spock rested his head back against his pillow once more and took in a deep, calming breath.

In his arms, Jim fidgeted for a moment before settling down once again, a soft sigh of his own escaping his lips. Spock felt another small smile pull at him as he closed his eyes, sleep beginning to over-take him. "My Captain," he hummed quietly, pulling Jim in tighter.

"My Jim..." he purred, the last of his consciousness leaving him to be replaced with restful dreams. A breath escaped the half-Vulcan as he relaxed fully, himself unaware of his next words.

"My king... my Alexander..."

**(xXxXxXx)**

A/N: Yeah... I have no idea. :P This just really wanted to be written and how could I say no? :D Anyway, if you liked it, review! If you loved it, review! If you hated it, review! :D Reviews are the food to my Muse. Good night everyone!


End file.
